naruto_ninja_sagasfandomcom-20200213-history
Yonshi Main Gate RP 12-9-13
Participants: Zakio, Tsukimai Roleplay: JinzoningenJu: In Memorial Stone the monument in Yonshigakure that lists all of their ninja that were killed in action. Stood a young boy with vivid green eyes, with masculine facial features, two scarlet dots on his forehead and shoulder-length white hair, which he wore, divided down the middle on his head. His clothes was much different then what other’s wore in the Yonshigakure village as he was wearing a specialized version of the traditional Otonin ensemble, consisting of a light lavender, loose-fitting, long-sleeved, zip-up shirt, black pants cut off around mid-calf, bandages wrapped around his ankles, traditional shinobi sandals, and a purple. He also wore two black, tube-like hair ornaments, one on either side of his head, securing two locks of his silvery white hair. The young boy was standing over a stone monument that had different names, which was funny because Zaiko didn’t have any family members that where engraved here he was only browsing around the village. Shiyanti: A young girl seemed to be somewhat casually strolling around the village, she did not seem to have a goal of any sorts and was just walking around. It seemed a bit odd however for as she walked she kept her eyes on the ground, perhaps she was indeed looking for something. Her long pale hair covered most of her face, the strands blocking most of her features, xcept for the fact that her brightly coloured eyes peeped through the strans occasionally, probably making sure she would not bump into anybody. The girl paused for a moment, someone in the distance called her name '' Tsukiiiiiiii-channnn'' the girl appearantly Tsuki paused and brushed her hair from her face '' Haiii.. how are you today Kanyo-kun ? Working hard again'' The boy whoom seemed taller then Tsuki beamed a wide smile and rose his hand to his forehead saluting in some wierd and slightly clumsi kind of manner'' Congrats on making it to chuunin Tsuki-chan.. you where so awsome.. you turned the battle around right on the spot im sure that everybody was on the tips of there seats'' Tsuki blushed, and seemed to be getting somewhat restless a..a..ahh.. thank you .. yes it was quite a... battle wasnt it '' fist pumping the air altough her expression was clearly uncomfertable ''w..wel nice seeying you again.. i must hurry and do... chuunin.. things she chymed out and before the boy could say another word Tsuki had dashed off, running as quickly as she could to the nearest building .. and i almost.. forgotten it.. and the then he had to bring it up again... he is nice tough Pressing her back against the side of the building whilest sinking through her knees. She sat on the ground, staring at the sky for a moment, having her arms wrapped around her knees '' we shall deal with it.. yes we shall for we are.... .. trying..'' she muttered out a bit softer '' muwahhhh. frustratingggggg'' she whimpered out before continueing her silent stare to the ground JinzoningenJu: After visting the shrines Zai began to walk slowly away he didnt have any place there or here to be honset. Once leaving the doors he passed by a girl looking at her he paused to see the markings on her head it was the same as his they couldnt be from the same village could they it's been awhile since Zai seen one of his on. Shiyanti: Was still slumped down against the wall, twirling her finger tips through the grass. She seemed rather absendmindedly becouse it took her quite a while before she snapped out from her slight daze. Her bright green eyes peeked past her long strands of hair, and as she noticed the boy she quickly jumped up to her feet '' ahh .. he.. hello... oww i dont think i met you before.. Im Tsukimai...but most people call me Mai.. Tsuki.. or just Ai..'' beaming a slightly uncomfertable smile as her hand moved forward, wanting to shake his as in a meeting w..whats your name ? .a..and just when you think you have met everybody..y.you see a new face.. he he ... JinzoningenJu: Brushing his hair from his face he looked into her eyes as he needed to know what clan she was from. "Names Zaiko, Zaiko Kaguya and you?" He would ask her as the gently breeze began to push back Zai's long sliver hair. Shiyanti: Tsuki kept up her usual smile as the boy seemed to be finnaly introducing himself aswel, however her smile kind of faded as soon as she realised the boy was a kaguya to. She remained silent for a moment, just beaming her usual smile as her eyes travled over the boys features '' N..nice to meet you Zaiko-kun.. i dont think i ever heared of you.. wich is kind of awkward becouse well.. ehrmm'' scratching the back of her head uncomfertable before blurting out '' im a Kaguya to.. honestly.. i dont spread it around too much tough.. coss people seem to not like Kaguya and then there is my.. home situation some dont quite get .. whaaoo.. im talking to much arent i.. aww im sorry i do that sometimes.. '' quickly pressing both her hands against her mouth, her curious gaze never leaving the boys features, wondering what answer he would have to the fact they where from the same clan, and yet never seemed to have met one another. JinzoningenJu: After hearing she was also a Kaguya Zai gave a short smile seeing he wasnt alone in this village, hearing what she had to say he nooded seeing she was right. People dont like Kaguya's they treat them like outcast this was the reason she hasvent heard of him Zai likes to keep to himself at all times and dosnt like to go out. "Your fine i like to hear you talk. I'll like to hear more if your willning?" He said to her gazzing Shiyanti: Blinked several times, she didnt seem to much used to people actually telling her they wanted her to talk. Slowly Tsuki lowered her hands from her mouth, beaming an even warmed smile then she had before before casually chiming out. T..thank you. She then actually for once seemed to be pretty much silent for a moment. A..a re you a Genin? Where is your headband? Shouldn't you be wearing one or did you lose it? Owww whats your favorite food? Maybe sometime we can make some wild mushroom stew? My mother taught me how to make it. Its delicious. Does your name mean anything? I like your name I imagine it to be meaning something like.. future warrior or such? Am i allouwed to actually call you Zai-kun? it sounds like such a cute name. Whaaoo, but, but if not thats ok of course. Thihihi. Gahh. Tsuki what r you saying? He prolly has chores to do, or missions to finish or even friends to visit. She seemed to at times fall into the habbit of talking to herself. Shoinvg some of her hair behind her ear as she continued.'' Tsuki silly girl. Who would want to try your food? Thahaha. It probably tastes like dirt, but then again, dirt with seasoning can be good, possibly. Maybe we should try to feed daddy that sometimes. Whaaooo no he won't make it. He won't survive he...'' Snapping out of her little moment as she realised Zai was actually still standing there. Ehrm. Ahh. I have. Ehrm a bit of a fuzzy mind at this time. Sorry, sorry. I do that sometimes. I just had alot to think about after. T..the last exams. I dont think its fair they made me pass. I dont feel too ready yet. JinzoningenJu: Looking at her he gave a chuckle as he answered all her questions. " Yes im a Genin and i misplaced my handband cant seem to find it anywhere. I dont have a favoirte food but i do like dumplings, Sure i wouldnt mind making stew with you and my name means Zaire of our ancestors and Za-Kun is fine alongs as i can call you Tsuki-Kun." He would say as he looked at her wondering what other questions she might have. Shiyanti: Ts..Tsuki.. k..kun? She blinked several times and stared down at her feet for some reason. She seemed to have a habbit of staring either at the ground or the sky when she seemed to be thinking. If..if thats what you want.. t..then Tsuki-kun is fine. I'm bieng called all sorts of things. I'll leave out the nasty ones, but mostly its Tsuki, or Mai, or some even call me Ai. Mhh, maybe there the ones who cant really remember my name or something? Not sure. Tsuki slightly widened her eyes and instantly started to look around. Oh no you lost your headband? Oh no your sensei will be mad we best go find it dont you think so? Where did you see it last and where did you notice that you had lost it? My father always says that misplacing your headband is like tossing away your pride. Ehh but then again, my father is kind of ancient. Thihihi. She then crouched down and started to poke around in the taller pieces of grass, wondering if his hand band might have fallen down near them.'' Let's look for it, alrighty Zai-kun?'' JinzoningenJu: He noded as he looked at her "Sure lets find it." He said as he began to search in the bushes near her he dosnt remeber where he had it last but it was good to look then not to look at all "So you live with your parnets?" Shiyanti: She continued brushing her hands through the grass, to then move to some bushes herself aswel. She had for today set a goal. She would find that headband wheter it would take her a day a week or a month she wouldnt give up on it. Oh yes yes. Still with my parents. My father doesnt want me to move out that much. My mother says its best if i would but, they're getting a bit, ehrm, needy. So, sometimes they need my help a bit. My parents kinda had me as a late accident. So, they're almost seniors. She seemed slightly hesistant of talking about the age of her parents, but did manage to blurt this out somewhat strait faced.'' Ahh got it! Oh.. no wait.. its.. a twig.'' Tossing the twigg casually over her shoulder. We need a tracker. Like a nin dogg, or cat, or anything that can sniff out tracks and stuff. I gues you wouldnt have a friend with a pet that can track stuff? The only one i know is my neighbor he is as my dad calls, an eternal genin. He has a pet turtle, which he is trying to train, but it just sits there looking cute. At least he trys. I suppose. JinzoningenJu: He gave a smile hearing about the pet turtle even though Zaiko never seen one it kinda funny the name to him gave him a chuckle or two. Moving into the bushes Zai began to search again for his headband until his hand reached and grabbed something pulling it out it was his headband covered in dirt. "I found it!" He said out to her as he dusted it off a bit before looking at her "Your so lucky to live with your parnets i wish i could live with my mother." He said in a small frown Shiyanti: Grunted as she continued fishing some random stuff from the bushes, including twiggs, something that looked like a worn out umbrella and something that resembled a peg legg.'' Wha.. I'm such a good tracker.'' She muttered sarcasticly to herself. Tsuki's eyes lit up as soon as the mud covered head band was finnaly revealed from its hideout.'' Yay good job Zai-kun. It might need a little cleaning tough. I'm sure we can rinse it off in the river a bit and then find a place in the sun where it can dry. I wonder how you have lost it there. Maybe you didnt tie it properly? Or where you outrunning it?'' Giggling a moment or two before adding. 'I love my parents, they're great. Altough not everybody likes my father they call him a..'' She paused and leaned closer to Zai-kun whispering into hsi derection. Old grumpy bear. Poofing up her cheeks in an attempt to hold in a giggle.'' Anyway, the next mission young genin! We shall rinse out that headband and polish it to a shine so great it wil outshine your enemies ego's!'' Striking some sort of awkward short pose before quickly moving towards the river. "Ehrm, this way!'' JinzoningenJu: Seeing her come close to him Zai gave a werid look as she whispred what they called her father. "Hm. I guess he's very on point with things then." Zai said with a little chuckle, after hearing about cleaning the headband. Zai gave a short nod as he placed his headband inside his pocket and began to follow Tsuki-kun he jogged up to her as passed her going a little faster once reaching the river. Zai placed his headband inside as he began to wash it greatly scrubbing the sides and edges with his hands before it gave a bright sparkle. Once his headband was nice and clean he placed it on his arm to and not his head he didnt like to cover up his Kaguya markings on his forehead he liked to show his nation proud to the world and he didnt care what anyone thought. "Well sorry for what they call your dad if it makes you feel better my dad was a little hard on me to but he was still the best dad to me he told me stories about the Kaguya clan and how he surived. Shiyanti: She crouched down next to Zai-kun while he was washing his headband and taking off her gloves to wash them in the river aswel for they also gotten mud stained from there digging around in the bushes. Oh oh, but my father is great he is just a bit too honest at times and when he thinks he makes these bear like growling sounds. Its actually kinda funny. She paused whilest attempting to hide a short giggle that escaped even tough her efforts. Ehrm. So, thats why they call him a bear and of course he has long hair. Pretty much like me, but maybe. She paused and looked around wearily. He is getting a tad bald, but don't ever mention it. May he ever ask, just tell him its a nice full head of hair. He gets really scary when you mention anything about the bald spot on the back of his head or his receeding hairline. Squeezing out her gloves as they talked. Mhh dry, dry. I could. No i shouldnt. I'll probaly end up burning them again. No lets just let nature do its work. Once more clearly talking to herself.'' Ahh there looks to be strong sunbeams there!'' She skipped over happily towards the place where she felt the sun was brightest, resting her gloves on the ground before seating herself next to it.'' This should work. At this rate they wil be dry before dinner probably.'' JinzoningenJu: Walking over to her he sat down next to her brushing his long sliver hair from his face. Letting the cool breeze hit his face greatfuly, which gave him a smile as his hair began to flow with the wind gently. Turning to her he would say. "So, do you know about our clan? I was rasied there before i had to move here it was pretty fun until..." He stopped for a few seconds, not completing his sentence as he said something else. "So you've been asking me all these questions and u havent once told me about yourself. So, i'd like to know." Zai said to her as he looked down to her gloves wathching the sun do it's job as it began to dry it. Shiyanti: She sat casually in the grass, enjoying the sun herself aswell. I cant do this too often. Sitting in the sun. Coss I'm so pale. It wil soon start to hurt, sometimes i envy the gloves. They can bask in the sun all the want. Peeking past the corner of her eyes towards Zai-kun something he had said had perked her interest. About Kaguya? Mhh too be honest my father never told me too much about the past. It seems as if its a subject he likes to avoid. All i know is that my mother made it to chuunin and my father even to jounin, but he was injured badly once in a fight. The medics where a bit late so they couldnt fully fix the damage, but he talks with great pride about his times in battle. Altough, one thing about it kinda makes me sad. Each time i ask him if he had friends he just blurts out. He didnt coss he is kaguya. Pausing a moment to frown. It makes me wonder. Does that mean he thinks i shouldnt be making friends? But i like making friends and its a good thing to make friends right? Gahh my father is just an uber complicated person appearantly. She sighed and crossed her arms, slightly scooting away from the sun. Bye bye bright warming warrior. Wriggling her fingers to the sun whilest moving back into the shade, she was so pale that one could easilly mistakei her for a ghost on the darker days. Perhaps she was even glow in the dark. Ehrm probably not, but some people joked about it. Soo, what was it you where gonna tell me about kaguya past again? I'd like to hear it. i once pondered on going to investigate myself, but my father would be outraged and i would surely be grouded for several years. When he says no, you dont want to do yes. Ehrm if that makes sense. JinzoningenJu: Looking at her he gave a widened eye hearing about her father and her mother and about not having friends cause they where a Kaguya. "Well i lived there for seven years of my life and after the death of my father i had to move here it's a very peacfuly village i'll like to take you one day when we get older if where still friends that is." He said placing his hand on his head he then looked at her as he said. "Well we dont have to worry about not fitting in because we found each other two Kaguya's living in the same village it's kinda cool dont you think?" He said to her as he stood up to show her his cloak that was tucked under his wasit that showed there symbol. "This is our sign cool isnt it?" He said with a smile. Shiyanti: She smiled a wide smile and seemed to be getting somewhat excited. Ohh really a very peacefull place. I'm really curious now. Maybe someday you could show me indeed? Altough you wil probably have to train hard first and become a chuunin! So, in that case we come and meet some robbers or spooky people we can at least make em run off with their tails between there legs, after giving them a good good scare. Nodding happily, she liked the idea of traveling around once in a while. Exploring places was always a fun thing to do, even if in the first instance the place might not be looking too good. Ohh yes yes i know the sign, my whole house is decorated in it. Well, on the insides that is. Its a nice cloak. Did you inherit that from your father? If you dont want to talk about your father i understand. Sorry. Mhh i can be so stupid sometimes. Hahaha. Ehrm yes im silly? JinzoningenJu: He smiled at her as she complimented his cloak which was wierd because no one ever did before. "Thank you i like your outfit too, it looks cool." He said to her as he lean back on the tree before hearing her talk about his dad. "It's fine my dad was murdered by a bandit when i was young. My mother has never been the same since. So, i had to move here." He said looking at the ground with a frown "I live alone, but you're lucky you have both of your parentts there to help you and dont worry about my training. Maybe we could train sometime or even have some of that stew you was tellin me about?" Shiyanti: Gahh but there is a whole mission involved with the stew. '' She slipped her hand in the air and with each mentioned number one of her fingers shot up. ''Mission one, locate the mushrooms and other greens that look eatable. Step number two boil some water with alot of salt and other spices and herbs and perferably alot of peppers, then mission three will be the hardest. Pausing a moment before chiming out. Forcing my daddy to eat it, he has the strongest stomach in the world. He has outlived my mothers experimental cooking for ages, so, surely if its bad he will... Adding a little bit softer. Get diareah for a day and be his old grumpy self the next. Then the last step is to gather all of our courage and taste it. If we survive, there will be many missions up ahead, missions of testing out different herbs spices and whatever we can find. Doesn't it sound like a great plan of action? Mhh we could try it on a day when we both don't have much to do. JinzoningenJu: Looking over to her he gave a small chuckle before looking up into the dark clouds and gave a small frown after. "I guess you would need to get going now seeing it's late." Knowing her family might be worried about her and he didn't want her to be in trouble or anything so he knew it might be best if she go on home. Scratching the end of his head Zai would wait to see if she was leaving or was going to stay she was the first person besides his mother and father and in the village he had meet someone from his clan it was fun for him and he kinda guessed it was fun for her aswel. "If not we could have a little fun in the village like a race or even train i wouldn't mind trianning with you. Shiyanti: She was furrowing her brows as her gaze moved up to the clouds. "And there it goes.'' Poking her index finger several times against the gloves she had been trying to dry in the sunbeams that shone past the leaves of the trees. Well, they're damp, moist, squishy even. I gues il let them dry at home. Tasuki tilted her head and seemed slightly confused about something that he had mentioned. Ehhhrr well i dont have a go home time, but if i dont run home now, the grumpy bear will hollar and break several windows again. Other than that my mother wil just be embarrasing. ''Smiling slightly uncomfortably whilst rubbing her hand against one of her cheeks muttering out. ''Smothering kisses. Gahh! Anyway it was nice meeting you Zai-kun. Mhh im not much my usual self at this point. Mhh i mean i always talk alot, but i feel a bit blurry minded. I have had alot of things on mind i suppose. Mhh yes other then mushroom missions and boiling water without getting burned. Dratttt the kage. Why did i have to inherite my mothers cooking skills? Erhm if thats something to be called a skill. Whaaaa im blabbering again. She quickly jumped to her feet and aimed a light pat onto the top of Zai-kuns head. Stay strong and don't lose yer headband again. Hai! She then waved and hummed a happy tune while she made her way home, and she was not even halfway up the road as a load roar was heard. The roar followed by shattering of several windows. Tsukiiiii!.. time to feast our bellies. Like the gods, your mother cooked up a bunch! Mwhahahaarrrr. Tsuki whimpered and added. Grumpy bear indeed... Running quickly to her home before her fathers roars would break more windows.'' Money Earned: Zakio - $225 Tsukimai - $560 Exp Earned: Zakio - 6 Exp Tsukimai - 6 Exp